Negaigoto
by Jez0209
Summary: Solo tengo un deseo, poder estar junto a ti, eso es todo lo que quiero. Un lindo fic escrito por sakuramiko.


**Negaigoto**

_**Just by listening to your voice, it's like the distance keeps shrinking**_

_**On a sweet midsummer night, the sky you looked at filled up with**_

_**branches of fireworks trickling down, traces of Light**_

_Solo con escuchar tu voz, es como si la distancia____siguiera____encogiéndose_

_En un semi-dulce sueño de media noche, el cielo al que miras lleno de bifurcaciones de fuegos artificiales que acarician por lo bajo, rastros de luz_

Ambos estaban simplemente sentados bajo un árbol en una colina del parque; No había muchas personas alrededor pues Todos debían de estar cerca de donde se llevaba a cabo el festival. La manta en la que ellos habían estado sentados se encontraba ahora sobre sus hombros.

"Hei..." Dijo una suave voz y el miró abajo. La chica sentada a su lado estaba mirando en dirección a él pero no con precisión porque ella no podía ver. Ella sujetó la orilla de la manta en su regazo para que no se le resbalara, fué entonces cuando la primera ráfaga de fuegos artificiales se escuchó.

Yin giró su cabeza en dirección al nuevo sonido; el cielo estaba iluminado con colores brillantes. "¿Estos son fuegos artificiales?" Preguntó y cerró sus ojos.

_**I reach for your hand; a fragment of stars  
I have only one wish  
To be together with you, that's all I want**_

_Yo tomo tu mano; un fragmento de estrellas_

_Tengo solo un deseo_

_Estar junto a ti, es todo lo que quiero_

"Si, los fuegos han empezado" Dijo Hei mientras las chispas se desvanecían.

"La luz se siente bien" Dijo suavemente Yin y levanto un poco su cabeza. Hei murmuró algo en consentimiento y tomó su mano. Otra ráfaga de fuegos artificiales apareció en el cielo de estrellas falsas. Hei miró como los restos de los fuegos artificiales caían sobre la tierra. El deseaba que las cosas pudieran permanecer así de tranquilas… entonces Yin apretó un poco su mano. Si tan solo las cosas pudieran quedarse así de tranquilas entonces el podría estar con ella felizmente.

_**Today when I met up with you at last, it was a rare sunny day  
A crack had opened up all the way until I could touch you  
I love you any way you are  
Even though I'm standing on tiptoe  
I can't reach out to you completely  
Even painful things make me happy  
If I can just be with you**_

_Hoy cuando te ví al final, era un extraño día soleado_

_Una grieta se abrió por todo el camino hasta que te pude tocar_

_Te amo del modo que seas_

_A pesar de que estoy de puntillas_

_No puedo llegar a ti por completo_

_Incluso las cosas dolorosas me hacen feliz_

_Si tan solo pudiera estar contigo_

"No lloverá hoy" Dijo Yin desde el borde de la cama en el que estaba sentada.

Hei, que estaba abotonándose una camisa limpia, le preguntó, ¿Cómo lo sabes Yin?

"Solo lo sé" Dijo ella y posó sus manos sobre regazo. Hei se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

El no tenía idea del porque albergaba sentimientos hacia una chica que se suponía no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos. De cualquier modo él no necesitaba pensar demasiado en ello; con ella sentía algo que nunca había sentido en mucho tiempo: sentirse él mismo. Él no necesitaba ser Li Sheng Shun o un contratante cuando estaba con ella y estaba agradecido de que Yin estuviera con él, de que le importara lo suficiente como para haberlo traído de vuelta de aquél vórtice.

Hei levantó suavemente el mentón de Yin y la beso en los labios.

_**An insignificant song isn't much, but I feel like giving something to you  
Place your hands, trembling so much, around me  
I'm changing in your arms  
May we be healed as we're not apart  
Amidst the branches of fireworks trickling down, traces of light  
I reach for your hand; a fragment of stars**_

_Una canción insignificante no es mucho, pero siento que quiero darte algo_

_Pon tus manos, muy temblorosas, alrededor de mi_

_Estoy cambiando en tus brazos_

_Podemos sanar mientras no estemos separados_

_En medio de las bifurcaciones de los fuegos artificiales que acarician por lo bajo, rastros de luz_

_Yo tomo tu mano; un fragmento de estrellas_

De nuevo ambos estaban sentados debajo de la manta a causa del clima gélido; Yin tembló de frío; ella puso sus brazos alrededor de Hei buscando calor y el la rodeo con el brazo. Hei jaló la manta para que los tapara a los dos. Él miró al cielo de estrellas falsas.

Hei miró a la chica del cabello plateado que estaba a su lado, sonrió mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro; Yin dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos. Él estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que la había dejado acercarse, hacia mucho tiempo atrás desde la última vez en la que había dejado que alguien se le acercara, aquella vez había sido Amber. Pero Yin también había perdido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, entonces, tal vez ellos llenaban un poco de aquel pequeño vacío que se alojaba dentro de cada uno.

Una ráfaga se levantó en el cielo enviando coloridas chispas al aire. "Yin, los fuegos artificiales han comenzado…" Dijo Hei y miro a la chica. Ella se había quedado dormida a causa del calor de sus cuerpos y de la manta. Hei simplemente sonrió, tomo su mano y miró una vez más hacía el cielo y a los fuegos artificiales.

_**Even more than words, this song of mine is  
the real thing, warm and genuine  
I have only one wish  
To be together with you, that's all I want**_

_Incluso más que palabras, esta canción mía es_

_lo verdadero, calida y genuina_

_Solo tengo un deseo_

_Poder estar junto a ti, es todo lo que quiero_

Hei tomó un trago de su botella y miró por fuera el paisaje nevado; Llamar a Yin no la había hecho cambiar de opinión. No la podía culpar, pero ahora ella no estaba más allí. Ella se había ido y el no sabía si podía traerla de regreso. Por ese motivo él se había convertido en un hombre salvaje con cabello enmarañado, barba descuidada, ojeroso y con un problema con el alcohol.

"Vámonos Suou". Dijo fríamente y metió de nuevo la botella dentro de su ahora desgarrado abrigo. La joven chica pelirroja lo siguió por detrás con su rifle. El "amuleto" alrededor de su cuello brillando a la luz mientras se reflejaba en su abrigo.

**Otro fic de**_**sakuramiko**_**, este me gusta porque tiene que ver con Darker than Black: Ryūsei no Gemini así que espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

**M****e costó un poco de trabajo encontrar algunas expresiones, pero creo que les dí el significado adecuado aunque hay una que suena un poco raro. **

**Por cierto, la canción **_**"Negaigoto"**_** (Wish o Deseo) es de Rie Fu, y **_**sakuramiko**_** recomienda escucharla mientras de lee este fic.**

**Nuevamente dedicado a **_**sakuramiko**_**.**


End file.
